Protecting you forever
by Alice The Nymph of The Woods
Summary: McGonagall has called a new professor to teach forest survival. What happens there?


**Written for the Ancient Ruins assignment number 7 of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

**Pair: Hermione and Draco**

**Setting: Forest**

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Terry, Ernie, Draco, Blaise, Lisa, Hannah and Padma stood facing a new teacher, Professor Pepper (Seriously? Draco thought. Pepper?)

"Welcome class. I have been called by Professor McGonagall here to teach you how to survive in a forest. There will be no need, but, if there are further attacks in the wizarding world, then this training will be extremely useful. Now, the 8th and 7th year students are divided in 4 groups and you are the first group. You are going to stay with me for a week so that you understand everything. In 2 days, I am going to teach you everything, and then with your partner you shall be left free in jungle with a muggle device which is of your headmistress' invention. Soon the second group will join us shortly. Now, firstly decide a name for your group" Pepper said.

"Wrachspurts?" Luna suggested

"I always knew that girl was off her rocker" Blaise muttered.

"Pansy?"

"Lily?"

"Rose?"

"Purebloods?"

"You bloody idiot!"

"Now someone is going suggest Flower Power or what?!"

"Coconut?"

"Now who is mad?"

"Brainy people?"

"Nope, brave people!"

"Ooh no the loyal ones!"

"I know! Flower Power!"

"What did I say?"

"Shut up!"

All this while Hermione and Draco had been quiet. Draco was thinking for a name. And to his intense surprise and anger, he was quite enjoying thinking for a name. Together, in perfect unison they said:

"How does New Dawn sound?"

The fight broke off. Birds chirping could be heard. Somewhere, an animal yelped. Professor Pepper, who was watching all this with a very amused expression, suddenly smiled.

"Great idea Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger"

Silently hoisting their backpacks on their backs, the students followed Professor Pepper. They reached a clearing and out of habit, the golden trio started putting protective enchantments, Harry and Ron following Hermione.

"Seriously Ron, that's the-"Hermione stopped abruptly when she noticed Pepper. She blushed furiously and mumbled an apology. Pepper just smiled and motioned all of them to sit. Hermione found herself sitting in between Ginny and Draco. "Now the partners are from different houses only 2 students of a pair are of the same house. They are-"Pepper looked at the 12 eager faces "Mr. Potter" gasps "and Miss Weasley" Harry and Ginny got up and Pepper motioned them to stand in a blue circle. She started calling out the names and then- "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy in the red circle next-"A loud gasp and noises made in throat.

As if in a dream, Hermione walked to stand in between the red circle. "Hermione-"Draco began "oh so we are on first name basis Malfoy?" Hermione asked emphasizing on the last word. "Sure Hermione. Now listen to me!" he added hurriedly as he saw Hermione was going to talk "We must agree on truce" Hermione considered it for a minute and then nodded her head. Draco beamed but then Hermione said something which almost made Draco faint

"Protect me"

"A a always?"

"Always"

"Wherever?"

"Wherever"

Draco held out his hand which Hermione shook.

"If your talk is over now can we go?" A voice said. The two turned around to see Ron glaring at them while Blaise and Harry were snickering. Hermione blushed and walked to Pepper.

"Now, I suppose that you all have tents?" Pepper asked. Everybody nodded their head. "Great. Now, enlarge your respective circles and kindly put up only one tent." By the time Hermione started to walk towards her… their circle, Draco was already there, standing in between a large red circle.

"Whose tent are we using?"

"Mine"

"Where's the tent?"

"In my bag"

"In your bag?"

"Yes you idiot"

"How am I an idiot when you kn- OH!" He quickly rummaged in Hermione bag, but gave up soon and accioed it.

"Nice tent Hermione"

"Thank you"

Draco walked and found him facing a 2bhk flat.

"Flat?"

"Yeah. I have never lived in one and now I got the chance. Your room" she pointed to a right hand side room.

"Thank you. What's that?"

"A TV"

"A TV?

"You can see wizard photos on it"

"Oh"

"All have to come out NOW!"

Quickly Hermione arranged her some of her things and hurried out.

"Now, students, we are going to be studying some of the advanced defense spells. Wands out!"

The 2 days passed in a breeze. They met the second group and had lots of fun. At last, they were left alone, with a tracking device. Draco and Hermione moved towards the northern side of the forest with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lisa. From there, they took the path on the right side. Darkness engulfed them.

"D- D- Draco? Where's my wand?"

"In the depths of your bag"

"And where is your wand?"

"With your wand"

"Merlin!"

Bravely, they walked forwards and suddenly Hermione clutched Draco's hand

"What?"

"A- A- A howl!"

Like a habit, Draco put his hand in his pocket and gasped when he realized he had his wand

"Protect me!"

"How?"

"With your wand you idiot!

"Okay"

He took out his wand and first created a shield. A shadow moved in

"A TIGER?!"

"INSCENDIO!

"ROARRRRRRRR!"  
"AGUAMENTI!"

The shield was now broken. "Merlin…" Hermione breathed. Draco had now left his wand and had attacked the tiger.

"Sorry!" he said grinning "AVDA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione ran forwards and hugged him. The boy, who had bullied her so far, had today protected her. Surely he wasn't that bad person. He is quite good…. And handsome.

With these thoughts, Hermione hugged Draco tighter.

"I shall protect you forever..." Draco murmured in her hair.

"Why will you protect me forever?"

"Because I love you"

"You love me?"

"Yes"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Oh yes! My biggest chapter yet!**

**Was it good? Review pwease? **


End file.
